1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to massagers.
2. Background Art
The prior art has offered various kneading massagers for imparting a rotary kneading or shiatsu massage effect upon a body part of a user. A rotary kneading massager is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,721 B2, which issued to Ferber et al. on Oct. 31, 2006, the disclosure of which is incorporated in its entirety by reference herein.
The prior art has also provided massagers in combination with heating assemblies for imparting a heated massage effect to a user. One such example is U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0209538 A1, which published to Lev et al. on Sep. 22, 2005, and is incorporated in its entirety by reference herein.